


一辆为了车而开的车

by apeach_soda



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeach_soda/pseuds/apeach_soda
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Lai Guanlin
Kudos: 1





	一辆为了车而开的车

姜丹尼尔这个人，看起来总是嘻嘻哈哈大大咧咧，其实是数一数二的心思细腻，能察言观色明辨处境，也能审时度势知道进退。

这样一个人，把他放在情事上，却又偏偏迟钝得无可救药。

从赖冠霖与姜丹尼尔的革命友情升华到爱情后到现在，不论赖冠霖多么明示暗示，想把两人柏拉图式恋爱再上升一个层面，都只能得到对方一双眯起来的笑眼，附赠招牌狗狗微笑，他毫无办法，只得暗自唾弃自己思想太过复杂。

单单只是如此便罢了，赖冠霖尚且未成年，端的是里外如一常年冷清禁欲，说白了就是一天真烂漫的小孩子，脑子里哪儿有那么多黄色废料。

可是姜丹尼尔出了名的skin ship重度爱好者，跟队员拉拉小手，搂搂抱抱都是家常便饭，更别提对他，不是捏耳朵就是挠手心，要不就是像狗狗一样在颈侧蹭个没完，然后每每撩拨得赖冠霖心猿意马的时候就戛然而止，再也不会进行下一步动作，留着他自己一个人生闷气。

本来宿舍的一张床也就那么大，勉强睡得下两个男生，姜丹尼尔睡觉极不老实，翻身长手长脚总会不小心磕碰到赖冠霖，队内哥哥多次耳提面命让他别去忙内房间挤着扰人清梦，赖冠霖却偏偏就要跟他一起，到最后也只能不了了之。

此刻，姜丹尼尔刚刚从浴室出来，只腰间松松垮垮的系个浴巾，大大咧咧往床上一坐，甩了甩头上的水珠，扯开一包软糖就往嘴里塞。

赖冠霖有些无语，这位哥哥好像总喜欢这样不经意的撩拨人。咀嚼的动作带着脸颊的软肉一鼓一鼓的，卸了妆的脸看起来比他更像个纯良无害的小朋友，偏偏宽肩细腰，六块腹肌码得整整齐齐，腰侧人鱼线隐隐绰绰延伸到浴巾下，然后是比例惊人的长腿，没有哪一处不在挑逗着他脆弱的神经。

“冠霖你脸怎么这么红。”

姜丹尼尔一偏头就看到赖冠霖怔怔盯着自己的目光，脸上泛起不正常的潮红，最近天冷，他怕赖冠霖感冒了，急急忙忙就放下手中的软糖，爬到床上凑到人面前去。

要命了，对方独特的气息又强势的环绕过来，赖冠霖急急的移开眼神，紧张的咽了两口唾沫，有些欲哭无泪。

“莫不是发烧了？”

赖冠霖还在这厢跟脑海中的理智做抗争，一只手就环上了他的后脑勺，紧接着眼前是一张放大的姜丹尼尔的脸，对方轻轻拨开他的刘海，把自己额头蹭了上去。

脑海中有一瞬间的短路，赖冠霖才发觉原来姜丹尼尔的眼睫毛有那么长，软趴趴的搭在眼尾像一只沉睡的蝴蝶，说话时夹杂着糖果甜蜜的气息轻轻喷洒在自己脸上，湿的热的仿佛能感受到对方口腔的温度。

于是他也遵从本心的那么做了，吻上去的时候有些急不可耐，甚至还磕到了牙齿，放在他后脑勺的手轻轻的拍了拍，然后对方顺从的张了嘴，温柔的引导他进入。他小心翼翼的碰了碰对方的舌尖，甜丝丝的味道一点点弥漫开来，于是更大胆一点，有些肆意的开始搜刮这股甜蜜的味道。

一吻终了，赖冠霖气息有些不稳，他摇了摇自己晕乎乎的脑袋，姜丹尼尔像无尾熊一样又挂在了自己身上，然后又笑嘻嘻的蹭了蹭自己的颈窝说，睡吧。

？？？？

我睡你个大头鬼！

他一眼就能看到自己亢奋的下体支起来小帐篷，除了丢脸更多的是气愤，他终于忍无可忍的向姜丹尼尔摊牌。

“尼尔哥，你是对我没意思还是不行。”

大白桃以肉眼可见的速度变红了，姜丹尼尔慌忙的坐直了身子，微微垂了眼不敢看他，半晌略带委屈的开口。

“霖霖你不是未成年嘛。”

赖冠霖一时气结，看着面前这傻呆呆的哥哥，有些恨铁不成钢。

“那要不我上你？”

姜丹尼尔脑袋嗡的一声响，一张脸红了个彻底，支支吾吾说不出话，然后偏着脑袋跟自己天人交战。

“霖霖你太瘦了。”

“而且你腰不是不太好。”

“再说我也太大只了......”

他张大了嘴巴，看着赖冠霖跟变魔术似的从抽屉中掏出一盒盒避孕套和润滑剂摆在他面前，然后气定神闲冲他挑挑眉。

“选吧。”

房间里安静得有些诡异，姜丹尼尔低了头，赖冠霖面上依旧镇定自若，但手心全是汗，他也僵直了身子等对方的动作，耳膜里全是自己越演越烈的心跳声。

对方细长又白皙的手指颤巍巍的拿起一盒润滑油，然后抬头小心翼翼的看了看他，赖冠霖心口一紧，呼吸也跟着乱了起来，他甚至听到了姜丹尼尔乱七八糟的心跳声，跟自己的混成一片，密密麻麻的鼓点敲得他脑袋发昏，他深深吸了一口气，强迫着自己冷静下来。然后看着对方紧张的咽了两口唾沫，紧接着开口。

“xxx润滑剂，成分是水、纤维、甘油......”

……

不知道是生气还是委屈，赖冠霖直接扑了过去，床上的瓶瓶罐罐有几盒被撞击到了地上，姜丹尼尔慌忙中搂住了他，还没来得及反应，小朋友就凶巴巴的给他肩膀来了一口。

“姜丹尼尔你是不是故意气我。”

他低头就看到赖冠霖委屈得泛红的眼眶，觉得自己真的是该千刀万剐。

“我是怕伤到你。”

“你不会的。”

他的小男朋友瞪大了水汪汪的眼睛看他，然后又凑过去轻轻的吻了吻发狠在他肩膀留下的牙印，紧张兮兮的问他痛不痛。

这下，美人在怀，倒真的有些把持不住了。

赖冠霖有多怕痛呢，他一丝不挂的身上没有任何伤口和疤痕，没有纹身也不打耳洞，像一个被保护得过度的瓷娃娃。而马上自己的这把利刃就要硬生生的劈开他身下这条缝隙。

姜丹尼尔往自己的手上倒了些润滑剂，然后试探性的往赖冠霖后穴戳了一下，指尖都还没有进去，小孩就咬着下唇不住的发抖。

“放轻松。”

此时此刻倒是冷静下来了，姜丹尼尔伏了身子去吻赖冠霖的眉心，然后另一只手缓缓的撸动对方尚且疲软的性器。

现在我好像是一个哄骗小孩的怪大叔。

脑海中突然蹦出了这样的想法，他的眼神一点点从赖冠霖精致的眉眼往下移，未经人事的粉嫩的两点、微微凸起的肋骨、细细的腰肢、小巧的脐窝、浑圆的臀肉、修长的小腿，甚至连蜷缩的指头，无一不在透露出无法抵挡的诱惑。

“你真好看。”

故意凑到对方耳朵旁去说话，他咬了咬赖冠霖的耳垂，又舔舐了一下对方小巧的耳窝，赖冠霖被刺激得呜咽了一声，闭了眼急急的催他快点。

手下偷偷加了一根手指，赖冠霖又呼了一声痛，姜丹尼尔握住他慢慢胀大的性器重重撸了几下。

“你咬我咬得这么紧，倒是怎么快。”

手指一点点往深处探去，内壁开始慢慢蠕动分泌肠液，不再一味的抗拒着异物，混着润滑剂，渐渐开始顺畅了不少。赖冠霖闭了眼睛，就听到自己变粗重的呼吸声，混着客厅不时传来哥哥们打闹的声音，从身下传来的快感越来越猛烈。

赖冠霖射了一次，趁着他失神这个点，姜丹尼尔两指变成了三指，他用下身往赖冠霖身上蹭了蹭，又引了对方的手放到自己的性器上。

“我手好酸诶，换冠霖给我服务一下吧。”

还是那样眯着眼笑，甚至露出了白白净净的一排牙齿，他看了看手中颇为壮观的柱体，隐约觉得有种羊入虎口的感觉。

学着姜丹尼尔，他也一点点开始撸动对方的性器，感受到手下的柱体越来越大，他开始打起了退堂鼓。

还没等他后悔，姜丹尼尔抽出了手指把他翻转过去，略微抬起他的腰部，缓慢的将自己的性器送了进去。

赖冠霖痛得小腿直打颤，他软绵绵的手臂撑不起自己的上身，陷在床铺里闷闷的声音透了出来。

“我不要了。”

姜丹尼尔有些哭笑不得，但确实也心疼不已，他克制了自己的冲动，然后将一个个的吻落在赖冠霖背部，又伸了手去抚慰对方胸前的两点。

性器头部陷入一个温暖而又紧致的甬道，内壁湿润的嫩肉讨好的缠了过来，又一点点往里吸，姜丹尼尔忍不住往里顶了顶，赖冠霖就呜咽着让他出去。

“一会儿就不痛了。”

他索性又往上抬了抬赖冠霖的腰，直接顶到了底，掰了赖冠霖的脸过来堵了唇，把小孩哼哼唧唧的哭腔全封住了。他该更温柔更耐心的，可是此刻全然不受控制，搅着哭花了脸的弟弟的口腔，大开大合的开始顶弄。

赖冠霖就只剩哭了，他嘴里哼哼唧唧不知道说什么，姜丹尼尔仔细去听，好像是中文。他又翻了小孩过来，一点点吻去赖冠霖脸上的泪水，然后有些无奈的开口。

“不准骂我。”

“混蛋！流氓！骗子！”

赖冠霖估摸已经忘了是谁主动开启这场性事的序幕，尾椎骨上的快感来得太过凶猛，他的前面又微微有了抬头的迹象，姜丹尼尔眼尖的伸了手去握住，然后又附身把赖冠霖的腿往下压。

这下进入得更深了一些，不知道顶到什么地方了，赖冠霖被刺激得浑身都开始痉挛，前后不断袭来的快感让他有些承受不住，他伸腿踢了踢姜丹尼尔的肩膀，哭腔带着求饶的意味。

“尼尔哥……不……不骂你了………不要了……”

姜丹尼尔又狠狠得往里顶了几下，赖冠霖眼前一花，就射了他一手。他捞起弟弟软绵绵的身子，性器继续在后穴进进出出，他每次抽插都带着狠，仿佛真的要把赖冠霖给硬生生劈开。

夜已经很深了，客厅外面早就安安静静一片，屋里能清楚听到两人浓重的喘气声，还有赖冠霖时不时的小声呜咽，肉体撞击的声音太过明显，肠液混合着润滑剂流得下体都湿漉漉的，每次顶弄都能清晰得听见噗嗤声，姜丹尼尔突然慢了下来，还沉浸在情欲中的赖冠霖睁了眼迷迷瞪瞪的，他又勾了嘴角只是笑。

“你听，有水声。”

这下倒是连眼皮都是一层粉色了，赖冠霖捂了耳朵别过头不去理他，姜丹尼尔又大力顶弄两下，小孩就软了腰，又讨好的搂着他的脖子求饶。

赖冠霖在床上真的太好欺负了，姜丹尼尔这么恶劣的想。索性抱了人起身，赖冠霖被吓了一跳，急急把腿环在他腰上，就着这个姿势，姜丹尼尔抱着赖冠霖去了浴室。

背部抵上冰凉的瓷砖，赖冠霖被惊得瑟缩了一下，他身子一紧就听得姜丹尼尔的吸了一口气，然后屁股上不轻不重的挨了两巴掌。

还没等他反应过来怎么回事，姜丹尼尔就松开了手，他死死搂住对方的肩膀，然后后穴又开始了一波更猛烈的进攻。

这个姿势太过于深入，赖冠霖开始神志不清了，他一会儿抽抽搭搭的哭，一会儿又在姜丹尼尔耳边说我爱你。他的脑海中一时狂风暴雨一时又风平浪静，发泄了几次的性器已经吐不出什么东西来了，他眼前一阵白光，竟是晕了过去。

第二天醒来已经是下午了，身上穿了干净的睡衣，甚至床单都已经换了新的，姜丹尼尔又去赶行程了，赖冠霖直起身子就听到自己关节咯吱作响，比练了整一天舞还累。他一边骂着姜丹尼尔禽兽，一边撑着腰挪向客厅。

客厅里稀稀拉拉坐了几个哥哥不知道在讨论什么，并没有发现赖冠霖的动静。

“队长真的一天哭八次。”

“丹尼尔好像没哭过诶，还有珍映和冠霖。”

“屁咧，姜丹尼尔和裴珍映舞台上都被拍到了好吗。”

“至于赖冠霖嘛，昨晚路过他房间我隐约有听到他哭声诶。”

END


End file.
